Weak
by midnight1234
Summary: The flock dies all exapt for Max. One-shot. rated T for character deaths.


**Hi! Enjoy.**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Weak**

**Max** **Pov:**

I'm lying here on the soft Earth feeling guilty and weak. I'm the last of the flock, the only survivor. Watching them die before my eyes was painful, knowing you can do nothing about it. I never really cried in my life but seeing them just die one by one was enough to break me and make me weak. First of them to die was Nudge. Her death was a painful memory to remember.

_Flash back_

"_Max! Help me!" a blood shrill cry called out panicked. Max turned to see a Flyboy holding a gun to the panic stricken Nudge. Tears rolled down her face from terror._

"_Let her go!" Max pleaded. The Flyboy shook his head before pulling the trigger. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Max ran to knock the gun out of his hands along with Fang. But they simply didn't knock it out in time. A loud gunshot rang, as the Flyboy drop the limp and bloody Nudge, running away. Max stopped in her tracts, hair whipping in her face from every angle. Tears were welling up in her eyes threatening to fall down. She finally couldn't hold the tears in much longer; they rolled down her face making fresh wet paths on her check. "No." she whispered to herself, her voice cracking with sorrow. "This… this can't be! Nooooooooooo!" she screamed as she ran toward her dead friend. She fell on her knees as she let more tears slip down her checks. She looked down at her only to see her lifeless scared eyes unfocused on the world. She touched her check feeling to see if there is warmth there at all, but disappointed to find none at all. Her friend was dead. She would never hear her endless of chattering, her laughing, never to see that smile that always seems to crawl on her face, because the Nudge Channel was no more. She felt a hand touch her shoulder in a comforting way. She looked up to see Fang with a couple of tears running down his face. All around her the flock gathered around there lost friend with tears in their eyes. Even Iggy who was blind seemed to know what was happening. Each one of them knew they will never meet or hear their friend ever again._

_End of Flash back._

After her death, I wasn't able to forgive myself for weeks on end, because it was all my fault that she died, all my fault I didn't knock the gun out of the stupide Flyboys hand. It's all my fault.

A silent tear rolled down my face and onto the soft moist earth below me. Two months after Nudge's death things were about to go back to normal until Gazzy got into a bad accident that was fatal.

_Flash back:_

_A loud boom could be heard as the house shook lightly. Max stood up from where she was, startled._

"_Max! Come here! Now!" she heard a panic stricken Iggy yell from the shed outside were they make their bombs. Max didn't hesitate running outside followed by Fang and Angel. They ran through the door to find the inside of the shed in ruins. Iggy was in the corner, his hair tinged from a mess up. Soot covered his face and hands. _

"_Iggy what's wrong?" Max asked frantically. Iggy stood up, his face covered in worry; even his unseeing eyes seemed to have emotion in them. _

"_It's Gazzy, we messed up on a bomb that we were making and I was able to hid myself before the explosion happened, but Gazzy was right in front of the bomb and got hit full impact! I think he might be seriously injured Max!" he practically screamed. Max looked around the ruins of the shed in search for Gazzy. _

"_He's over here." Fang said rushing over to a bloody black lump. Max and Angel rushed after Fang, while Iggy was already over there. He looked to be barely breathing at all. His eyes fluttered open with pain scratched all over his face. There was a huge bloody gash covering the side of his face. His eyes were going in and out of focus as he looked up at everyone. A tear slid down his check when he saw his sister Angel in tears._

"_G-Gazzy!" Angel said weak with tears. Gazzy coughed up the smoke from the bomb as he looked up at his sister round pleading blue eyes. _

"_Angel, don't cry. Please don't cry." He pleaded as breathing got more difficult for him. Angel gasped in horror as she learned that her brother wasn't going to make it. _

"_Gazzy! Don't die on me yet! You're my big brother! You're supposed to be there for me always!" she choked out. "Please don't die!" she whispered pleadingly. Gazzy shook his head with all the strength he had._

"_Angel… I will always love you… don't forget that." He said as he took his final breath before releasing it. Angel gasped as the light from his once joyous eyes died out from the world forever. His chest didn't heave anymore as his body went limp._

"_Gazzy! Don't die! Please! I beg you! Please!" she pleaded breaking down into hard sobs. She hugged her brother's dead body, soaking his soot shirt wet from all of her tears. Iggy a few inches away from his once best friend, fell on his knees breaking into sobs for his lost companion._

"_This is all my fault." He kept muttering under his breath as he closed his lifeless eyes. Max cried silently as she looked up at him._

"_This is not your fault." She reassured him. But he just shook his head as he broke into full on sobs._

_End of Flash back_

After Iggy's best friend died, he stopped making bombs for the memory of Gazzy was in his mind every wakening moment. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he would just shake his head and look of into the distance with those unseeing eyes, as they brimmed with tears at the memory of his dead friend. Even the death of Gazzy took a lot out of Angel, it did to them all. Angel was depressed and wasn't her usual cheery self. She started to act more mature for her brother. After Nudge and Gazzy died everything changed for me and the remainder of the flock. Everyone started to be more careful of what they did, fearful of losing yet another member.

A year slipped by as everyone seemed to be getting along after their dead friends, but careful not to ever forget them. Then another death happened and it was harder to deal with. Iggy was the next to go.

_Flash back:_

"_Hey, what's that buzzing sound?" Iggy asked. Max stopped flying so did Fang, Angel, and Iggy. She listened intently, seeing what she could hear. All was silent as they hovered other the ground. After a few moments she could hear a buzzing sound that got louder and louder by the second. It sounded like three helicopters going at full speed towards them. In a few seconds a helicopter got into view with two more following it. _

"_Fly away!" Max shouted. Fear of losing another flock member crept over her. She didn't know what would happen if she lost another one, she was to simply scared of losing one to begin with. The rest flew in front of her, while she took up that back not letting one of them get left behind. Suddenly a loud gun shout could be heard, and Iggy plummeted to the ground at full speed. _

"_Help!" he screamed, flapping his wings hard trying to gain some air. Max tucked in her wings dive bombing to get to Iggy before he became a pancake on the ground. _

"_Iggy!" She heard Angel in the back ground yell as the ground came hurdling at him fast. She pushed her self-harder; trying to reach Iggy in time, but her luck was out. He hit the ground full force. Max snapped opened her wings as she shot upward and flying to the ground to reach Iggy._

"_Iggy! Answer me!" she demanded as she reached his side. His eyes were closed and it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. "Iggy! You better answer me!" she shouted as she shook him violently, trying to get him to open his eyes. _

"_Max, I…I can't read his mind! He's dead!" Angel cried out as she burst into tears. Max's eyes widen in horror. The sentence keeps ringing in her head over and over. She heard Fang gasp from behind her. _

"_He can't be! We lost so much! He can't die yet!" she shrieked. "Iggy so help me if you die I will bring you back to life and kill you again!" she shouted as her eyes started to brim with tears. _

"_Max… he is dead." Fang said soothingly despite his grief for his friend. Max shook her head, wishing that he wasn't._

"_He can't be, we already lost Nudge and Gazzy… he just can't die." She whispered as she broke into quiet sobs._

_End of Flash back_

More tears rolled down my face from the memory. I never would have thought that the flock will die right in front of me, in such horrid ways imaginable. I was mad at the world for killing Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, I was mad at the world for the heart break it gave me and the remainder of the flock. After every death I felt huge chunks of my heart just shatter to never be returned. Two in half years past after his death, and another half of my heart shattered. Fang was the next to go.

_Flash back:_

"_Fang what's on your back?" Max asked. Fang shrugged. "Turn around." She demanded. He obeyed. Max walked up to him, standing on her tippy-toes, and brushing some long hair away from his neck. She gasped as her eyes slowly widen as she saw something familiar on the back of his neck. Something Ari had before he died. There was an expiration date that was dated that day. _

"_What?" Fang asked. Max went back to her normal height as Fang turned around to face her. "What?" he demanded. Max hesitated before answering._

"_You have a… a… a… expiration date and it is dated today." She choked out. Fangs eye widen once the words slipped away from her mouth._

"_What!" He asked angrily. Max shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, but she holds them back as best as she can. "I can't die!" Fang muttered under his breath. "That would be hard on you and Angel after the other deaths." He added silently. _

__the night of that day__

_Max watched as her love of her life's eyes closed from the world forever. Angel was beside, her silently crying. A couple of tears slipped down Max's face, knowing that she had to stay strong for Angel, the last member of the flock besides her. Angel hugged Max tightly soaking her shirt wet with tears._

"_Why must they die Max? Why does the world hate us so much to do this to us?" Angel asked chocking on her words. A big lump formed in Max's throat as she tried to swallow it. She hugged the ten year old Angel._

"_I don't know… I don't know sweetly." She replied as her heart shattered. Now only one piece remained._

_End of Flash back_

I tried to stay strong for Angel, but since she can read my mind, she knew the pain I was suffering. I was the leader of the flock, and was supposed to die for the, risk my life for them, not watch them die on by one in front of my eyes, that isn't a true leader, but I had to stay strong for angel she was all that I had left, all that was worth living for, she was my everything.

I tried so hard to remain attached to the last part of my heart, but soon it would shatter into no more. After a year past Angel was the last to go, the most painful of all, because she kept the memory of the flock alive for me, but soon I had to keep it in my head.

_Flash back:_

"_Angel I'm coming!" Max shrieked as she ran after her. Angel was in the arms of an Eraser that was running away with her._

"_Max!" Angel yelled reaching her hand out for Max. _

"_Angel!" Max screamed pushing her legs to run faster. Suddenly the Easer stops as he turned around to Max. He grabbed Angel by the throat and squeezing it hard crushing her air pip. Max stopped dead in her tracks, as her eyes gotten bigger. 'Max, continue to live even thou me and the flock are dead Max promise me that.' Angel thought to Max. Max shook her head._

"_Angel! Don't die!" Max yelled. The Easer that was holding Angel by the neck laughed. Max looked into Angels eyes seeing the light fade out of the once cheerful eyes. 'Bye, Max I will see you soon.' Angel's last thought to Max. Her final words rang around her head as she dropped on her knees. Tears spilled out of her eyes as her baby died, the only reminder of the flock its self, now it was just her, she was the only survivor, but she didn't want to be the only survivor she wanted her flock back no madder what._

_End of Flash back_

Seeing the light fade away from her eyes was enough to break me. I knew that I was the last one of the flock, but I didn't want to be. That day, the last of my heart shattered into pieces as I was left nothing. I was not able to feel pain anymore, not able to suffer because what is there to suffer when you flock is dead? Nothing, you suffered enough.

After their death I never talked, not one word. The School stopped going after me for some reason, but I didn't care, there was nothing for me to live for anymore, because I'm broken and weak. Nothing can repair me again until I see my flock's happy faces again.


End file.
